Un Amanecer a tu lado sessxkag
by Pascualina22
Summary: es mi primer fic por favor tengan paciencia es un sessxkag
1. Chapter 1

UN AMANECER A TU LADO

El suave y cálido viento acaricio suavemente su larga melena oscura, cerro los ojos disfrutando de

esa breve y delicada caricia. Abrió los ojos y observó ese hermoso paisaje del que solo disfrutaba

en el Sengoku, en esa época a la que llegó y se enamoró de un hanyo llamado inuyasha el mismo

que estuvo enamorado de una sacerdotisa, Kikio, que da la casualidad de que ella era su reencarnación y por bromas del destino habia resucitado e incluso muerta seguia amando al hanyo.

Suspiro resignada. Lo había pensado hace tiempo pero hoy ponía en práctica su idea, había

pensado en irse y convertirse en una sacerdotisa mas fuerte, bueno a ella jamas le importó mucho

ser sacerdotisa pero estaba mas que harta de que todo el mundo, incluso naraku y sus malditas

extensiones, la tomaran como una niña NO,se acabó.

Se lo había comentado a sus amigos, menos a inuyasha, no convenía que lo supiera aparte de que

estará muy "ocupado" con kikio como hace dos semanas kagome ya se había dado cuenta

de que las escapados nocturnas de hanyo no eran precisamente para vigilar los alrededores.

Bien, ya se habia despedido de sango,miroku,le había dejado a shippo unos dulces y ya era amanecer, miró por última vez esa aldea donde encontró amor, alegrías, dolor,...

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro si seguía así no se iria nunca. Se dio la vuelta y se perdio

en la espesura del bosque.

NO ESTO ES INCREÍBLE-el hanyo se paseaba de un lado a otro sin parar de gritar, se detuvo un

segundo y clavo sus dos ojos ámbar en las tres personas que seguian sentadas como ajenas a

el rabioso hanyo-¿COMO NO ME DIJERÓN NADA?

De repente una joven exterminadora de cabello oscuro y ojos de un café muy hermoso se levanto

de un salto y miró al hanyo con la rabia escrita en sus ojos -¿CREES QUE A MI NO ME DUELE

QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA SE HALLA IDO?ES SU VIDA ES LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE

QUIERA. Ademas a ti que te importa ¿no tienes ya a kikyo?-esto último lo dijo en voz baja

intentando controlar su ira.

El hanyo dio un leve gruñido y se fue pegando un gran salto, la exterminadora cerró los ojos

con fuerza intentando evitar que una traviesa lagrima se escape de ellos, le dolía mucho que

por un estúpido hanyo su amiga estuviera sabe dios donde y la duda de si estaba a salvo la

estaba matando pero no podia ir a por ella,no, le prometio que no lo haría. Sintió una mano en

su hombro se dio la vuelta encontrandose con dos ojos zafiro cargados de dolor por la joven

sacerdotisa.

-MALDITA MUJER ACABARÉ CONTIGO-gritó un demonio con forma de ogro, sus ojos

rojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche al igual que el cabello de la joven que tenia en frente

,situó suavemente su mano en una katana que sobresalia de sus ropas mientras el demonio se lanzaba sobre ella-AHHHHHH-gritó el ogro antes de caer al suelo partido en dos pedazos.

Estúpido-pronunció la mujer guardando la katana en su funda, llevaba una capa oscura con capucha

que ocultaba un kimono rojo intenso con un obi negro que sostenía la katana anteriormente usada

la joven de nombre Kagome siguió caminando no había dado dos pasos cuando se detuvo-Podrías

salir de tu escondite, odio que se escondan de mi-dijo suavemente antes de que una silueta apareciera delante de ella.

-Humana ¿quien eres?-pronuncio un demonio de cabello plateado, ojos ambarinos fríos y calculadores y con una media luna en su frente -sesshomaru- susurro Kagome tan bajo que ningún

ser humano podría haber oído pero para el Gran Lord del Oeste lo entendio perfectamente

-¿Quien eres humana?¿Como sabes mi nombre?¿Acaso me conoces?-la curiosidad se leía fácilmente en sus hermosos y fríos ojos.

-Soy Kagome ¿Te suena mi nombre?-al instante se quito la capucha que ocultaba su rostro revelando unos ojos marrones brillantes delineados suavemente con sombra negra, sus labios de

un rojo intenso que parecía una invitación a probarlos y su cabello oscuro con reflejos azules.

-kagome, la mujer de inuyasha- dijo con burla"no puede ser ella esta muy cambiada..muy hermosa...umh..demasiada mujer para un idiota como inuyasha"-pensó el youkai recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada lujuriosa.

Kagome que se dio cuenta de esa mirada sonrió sensualmente y se acerco al demonio-quitame los ojos de encima o te los arrancare-le amenazó mientras descaradamente deslizaba un dedo por

su cuello.

Sesshomaru no podía dar crédito la estupida niña humana que acompañaba a su hermano ahora era toda una mujer y le estaba provocando descaradamente, sonrió internamente ninguna mujer se resistía a él ya fuera humana o demonio. Abrazó su cuerpo con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo

sujeto el rostro de ella(en mi historia sesshomaru tiene dos brazos ok?) y le plantó un salvaje beso,

se sorprendió cuando ella introduzco su mano entre su cabello plateado respondiendo el beso de una

manera salvaje y lujuriosa, no se lo esperaba, estaba seguro que era muy inocente en estas cosas pero con esos besos le estaba demostrando lo contrario, bajó su mano por su espalda hasta llegar a

su firme trasero y lo empujó hacia su entrepierna ardiente.

De pronto sintió que era lanzado hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol, se levantó furioso, sus ojos

mostraban un rojo carmesí en lugar de un frío ámbar clavó su mirada en la mujer que hace unos momentos tenia entre sus brazos, la encontró con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus ojos-Vas a

tener que buscarte a otra jajaja-le sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer en una esfera de energía.

-Esto no se queda así humana-susurró al viento antes de irse a una aguas termales cercanas.

Por otro lado Kagome había llegado a una laguna iluminada por la luna,se sentó suavemente en la orilla,"Tres años han pasado" pensó con nostalgia "Seguro que miroku se ha declarado a sango

, y ahora tendrán muchos hijos...me alegró por ellos"dirigió su mirada al cielo"he estado viajando tanto tiempo siguiendo a Naraku, daría lo que fuera por seguir así, pero debo volver a la aldea donde empezó todo"se levantó y caminó hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede "¿Qué pensaran todos cuando la vean así se enfadar,se alegraran?"cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa nocturna hiciera bailar

su cabello, mientras avanzaba hacia la aldea donde empezó todo.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche era agradable, no hacia el frio que las anteriores noches solia hacer, pero tampoco el calor agobiante que reinaba por el día, alrededor de una fogata se encontraban un monje ,una exterminadora y su eterna compañera de batrallas,Kirara, pequeño demonio zorro y un hanyo todos cenaban tranquilamente.

Hablaban de vez en cuando tratando de acabar con el incomodo silencio, todos menos cierto hanyo que se contetaba con mirar en cielo y las estrellas detenidamente como si

alli estuvieran las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

La echaba de menos y no entendía porque ¿no se supone que despues de elegir a Kikyo

,la mujer que "amaba" sería feliz? Todas las noches iba a verla y la hacia suya , al igual que hacia cuando Kagome estaba con ellos.

Agitó con fuerza su cabeza se odiaba asi mismo por no saber a quien amaba hacia tres años que no la veia que no oía ningún SIENTATE jamás creyó echar de menos algo como

eso, la habia buscado muchas veces pero no encontraba rasto de su olor, preguntaba en todas las aldeas pero no la encontraba, incluso ahora mismo le parecia sentir su olor...UN MOMENTO.

Se levantó y olfateó el aire una y otra vez ERA SU OLOR ,sus compañeros se acercarón a él.

-¿Qué ocurre inuyasha?-dijó la exterminadora

-Siento su olor, es ella-bajó de la rama y corrió hacia el bosque

-INUYASHA ¿DE QUIEN HABLAS?-gritó el monje que corria detrás de él intentando alcanzarle,algo inútil pues era bastante rápido.

-KAGOME-gritó como si la nombrada pudiera oirle, haciendo que una alegria recorriera

los ojos de sus amigos.

Sus pasos era firmes y elegantes, sus ojos permanecian cerrados a pesar de llevar varios

kilometros recorridos se negaba a abrirlos y aunque sus sentidos estuvieran pendientes de cualquier demonio que cometa la estupidez de atacarle, sus pensamientos giraban en torno de cierta humana, era cierto que se habia puesto muy hermosa y su poder no habia echo mas que aumentar y superaba por mucho al de muchas youkai que habia conocido.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, se dio cuenta de que habia llegado a una llanura al final del bosque se dirigió a un árbol y apoyó su espalda contra el árbol, estaba cerca de su grupo para vigilar si algún demonio de bajó nivel atacaba, el último que lo había intentado, estaba en medio del bosque partido en dos por cierta sacerdotisa era un demonio fuerte no tanto como el pero fuerte y esa humana lo mató como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Sus pensamientos viajaron otra vez hacia ella, él había estado buscando una compañera

muchas youkais querían convertirse en su compañera pero eran demasiado débiles y no

le convencian para nada pero esa mujer era fuerte, y al contrario de lo que él creia no pertenecia a su estupido medio ó una suave carcajada, la idiotez de su hermano no conocía limites, no marcar a una hembra fuerte valiente ,decidida y hermosa mas que ninguna.

Entonces sonrió de una forma oscura y seductora"Acabó de encontrar a mi compañera" pensó mientras admiraba la luna llena"Preparate inuyasha, kagome será mia"

Sentí la presencia del hanyo inuyasha y de mis amigos acercandose a í observando el reflejo de la luna en el agua era hermoso e incluso romántico.

Kagome...-susurró una voz detrás de mi

Hola inuyasha ¿Qué tal está Kikyo?-dije con mi mas sincera sonrisa;hace años no sería capaz de hacerlo pero supongo que el tiempo lo cura todo incluso el amor que un dia sentí por él.

Noté que se tensó por la pregunta, la verdad no entiendo porque pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle un abrazó me tomó por sorpresa.

-Kagome, te he echado de menos!-no pude evitar que gotas cristalinas se pasearan por mis mejillas-oh por dios como has cambiado-exclamó cuando se separó de mi.

-Tambien me alegró de verte Sango-dije sinceramente- y tambien a usted excelencia-pronuncie cuando el monje se acerco a mi.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Kagome y si que ha cambiado habrá dejado algún corazón roto

en alguna aldea-dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos lascivos lo cual ganó una bofetada de mi amiga.

Jejeje-reí sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Kagome...te echado de menos-noté un peso en mi hombro derecho-SHIPPO-grité mientras lo acuné entre mis brazos-no llores todo está bien-lo tranquilizé, sonreí cuando se aferró con sus manos a mi oscura capa, quedandose dormido.

-Supongo que tienen preguntas se lo contaré todo pero por favor vamos a la aldea estoy algo cansada-explique, aunque mis palabras sonaron demasiado cansadas.

-kagome...-

-Por favor, inuyasha en la aldea-y asi nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos cuando ya era de dia a la aldea, yo solo quería dormir pero supongo que antes debo dar una larga explicacióé y me senté , veia los rostros cargados de interés de mis amigos"buffff, menos mal que estan mas despiertos que yo"


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno antes de nada muchas gracias a todos y todas que siguen mi historia, de verdad su apoyo es muy

importante para mi GRACIAS!

Y aquí el capitulo 3:

-Bueno todo empezó hace tres años cuando me fuí de la aldea-hice una pequeña pausa y un bostezo escapó de mi boca, enserio todas estas noches en vela buscando a Naraku no eran buenas para mi-

decidí que estar un tiempo sola me ayudaría a pensar las cosas...

Un gruñido rasgó el aire, cerré los ojos con un cansancio que no me molesté en ocultar,y, miré a mi

amigo hanyo-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TENIAS QUE PENSAR?¿PODRÍA HABERTE PASADO ALGO?-su voz me

hizo eco en la cabeza, y me sentí muy mareada, ¿A qué clase de loco se le ocurre gritar así a una persona que ha estado como cinco noches sin dormir? Solo a uno;inuyasha.

Un sonido grave hizo mis sentimientos a un lado, levanté la cabeza para observar a mi compañera de

batallas sosteniendo el hiraikotsu unos centimetros más arriba de la cabeza del hanyo, que, por cierto

estaba estampado en el suelo.

-ESTUPIDO! Es más que obvio que Kagome debe estar agotada y a TI no se te ocurre otra cosa que

gritarle como un loco-Sentí un fuerte deseo de levantarme y darle un abrazo y un beso a Sango.

-Si, es cierto inuyasha será mejor dejarla descansar, más tarde estará mejor ¿verdad señorita Kagome?

-Vale a Miroku tal vez le diera un abrazo, pero el beso ya es otra cosa.

Inuyasha pronunció algo parecido a un "Feh" y se fue, casi al instante que se fue me dejé caer en el suelo

y con lo cansada que estaba no me importo ni lo duró que estaba el suelo.

Los rayos del sol hacían brillar el cabello plateado del joven hanyo, tenia la mirada fija en el horizonte,

sin pestañear, como si intentara grabar cada detalle en su cabeza. Sin embargo eso era lo que

parecía pero dentro de él había un verdadero caos.

Inuyasha no podía negar que el haber vuelto a ver a Kagome le había alegrado mucho, esperaba

encontrarse con esa niña inocente, asustada, y perdidamente enamorada de él,

y lo que se encuentra es a una mujer que de niña no tiene nada ;su belleza es incomparable ni siquiera

la misma Kikyo, ni ninguna otra mujer podia compararse con ella, su poder había experimentado un

cambio muy grande, tanto que si no la conociera de antes hubiera llegado a tener miedo de ella.

Un aroma demasiado familiar para él cruzó el aire, apestando, según él, el ambiente; pegó un salto

y se dirigió al lugar de donde procedía su olor, se había acercado demasiado a la aldea y, eso no

era muy normal en él ya que detestaba a los humanos.

Se detuvo en seco, ignorando completamente las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían de pequeñas

e insignificantes heridas de sus pies para acabar en el suelo.

-SESSHOMARU!-su voz cargada de odio agitó levemente algunas hojas de árboles cercanos, su ojos

ámbar se movían impacientes de un árbol a otro, agudizó sus oídos, pero era inútil sus sentidos

de hanyo era inservibles comparados con los de un youkai.

Una suave brisa acarició sus orejas, y oyó como alguien susurró en su oreja izquierda-Hola hermanito-

quiso reaccionar pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba con la espalda contra un árbol, se levantó

rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar la silueta que tenia enfrente a unos cuantos metros de él.

-¿A QUÉ HAS VENIDO SESSHOMARU?-colmillo de hierro silbó en el aire cuando fue sacada de su vaina.

El youkai miró a sus alrededores como buscando a alguien, para luego fijar sus fríos ojos dorados

en su medio-hermano.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos entre los dos hermanos, la rabia del hanyo se sentía facilmente

en el ambiente, mientras que el youkai seguía impasible; la cálida brisa del atardecer hizo bailar

el cabello plateado de ambos hermanos.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de romper el molesto silencio cuando la voz de su hermano se adelantó a

la suya.

-¿Donde esta la sacerdotisa que siempre te acompaña, inuyasha?-la sorpresa fue tan grande para el

hanyo que su katana casi resbaló de sus manos.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DE ELLA?te lo advierto, como la toques un solo pelo TE ENVIARE AL INFIERNO BASTARDO!

-Te lo diré claro, inuyasha- en la grave voz de sesshomaru se podía distinguir un aire decisivo y

amenazante- llevo tiempo buscando una compañera, una mujer, y Kagome ha despertado mi

curiosidad, es bastante poderosa y hermosa,¿o es que no te has dado cuenta?-la voz burlona

del youkai, hizo estallar la paciencia de inuyasha.

-ES MIA!-el gritó colérico del hanyo haciendo que una bandada de pájaros emprendieran el vuelo, asustados, pero para el lord de las tierras del oeste solo alimentó su ira y furia.

-¿En serio?-su voz sarcástica chocó contra los oídos de un rabioso hanyo-¿no te estarás confundiendo

con esa sacerdotisa de huesos y barro?-la expresión del hanyo era inquietante sus ojos abiertos de

par en par, y por un momento pareció que no respiraba"KIKYO ¿como pude olvidarme de ella?"pensaba

un confundido hanyo, tan confundido que cuando salió de su trance su hermano ya no estaba.

El atardecer era tranquilo y reconfortante, sobre todo para una joven mujer que, a pesar de no estar

dormida, descansaba tumbada en el suelo y con la mirada clavada en el techo, en ocasiones cerraba

los ojos dándoles un pequeño descanso para luego volver a abrirlos.

Su calma fue interrumpida por un sonoro grito,pronunciando su nombre, su corazón se agitó de forma salvaje, sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos, y,tal fue su sorpresa que se reincorporo de un salto

y busco con la mirada su katana.

Un hanyo totalmente fuera de sí se dirigía hacía la cabaña donde Kagome descansaba, entró como

si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo, se encontró con la bella mujer sosteniendo una katana

y en posición de ataque al verle se relajó, cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

-KAGOME, SE PUEDE SABER...

-INUYASHA,SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!-fue interrumpido por Kagome

, pero una que inuyasha nunca había visto:sus ojos brillaban de un tono azulado,y su aura a pesar

de ser humana parecía de un demonio y uno peligroso.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo y con sesshomaru?-su tono de voz fue muy bajo casi insignificante para un

ser humano, pero Kagome lo escucho alto y claro.

Kagome suspiró, "que nada más levantarme tenga que dar explicaciones..."-me lo encontré anoche,

tuvimos una pequeña pelea-"Será mejor que no le cuente mas"sentía su mirada dorada sobre mi, algo muy incomodo- inuyasha ¿Cuando empezaremos a buscar a Naraku y los fragmentos de la esfera?-dije intentando aliviar la tensión que se había creado en el

ambiente.

-Al amanecer-y se fue mucho más tranquilo de lo que habia entrado.

Una vez se fue recogí mi katana y me fui a entrenar a un lago que había cerca de la aldea, tal vez

cuando Sango volviera le apetecería entrenar tambien, ya que se había ido con Miroku a una aldea

vecina a exterminar un demonio.

Alzó las manos y una suave y leve brisa arrastró las pequeñas flores, que había recogido,para luego

soltarlas unos metros más lejos de la dulce niña de no más de 7 años, que se reía alegremente como

si el leve vuelo de las flores blancas fuera lo más divertido que había echo. Un pequeño demonio corría

detrás de ella para vigilar que no le ocurriera nada.

Unos metros más alejado, debajo de un frondoso

árbol se encontraba el lord de las tierras del oeste, sesshomaru, el cual se encontraba muy pensativo

, por culpa de la humana acompañante de su híbrido hermano; en primer lugar, a él nunca le había

hecho falta conquistar a ninguna mujer, ya que cuando le interesaba bastaba una mirada, para que

cayera a sus pies, pero con Kagome no había sido lo mismo, tenia que aceptar que respetaba a

la humana, ya que era fuerte y mucho, sería una mujer ideal para él; pero solo tendría una oportunidad

con ella si no estuviera enamorada del estúpido de inuyasha.

Su olfato captó un olor dulce y seductor, que el conocía muy bien"Kagome"

-Jaken,Rin ahora vuelvo- dijo con su frío tono de voz, antes de convertirse en una esfera de luz e ir

hacia donde era más fuerte su aroma.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno,antes de nada muchas gracias a todas las personas que len mi fic

Aki teneis el capitulo, espero k os guste

-Ambas espadas vibraban al chocar, rompiendo el silencio que se había en aquella llanura

una parte una joven exterminadora de demonios, se protegia de los

constantes ataques de la sacerdotisa "jamas imagine que era tan fuerte en verdad

has cambiado Kagome" pensó algo cansada.

Kagome sin embargo no estaba cansada, aun le quedaban bastantes fuerzas pero

no quería ser tan dura con su amiga, en un descuido, Kagome lanzó la espada de la

exterminadora lejos y se abalanzó sobre ella, tumbándola en el suelo, con el filo de

su katana sobre su cuello.

-Kagome,¿Desde cuando eres tan buena?¡me has dejado impresionada!-Sango estaba

muy sorprendida.

Kagome sonrió y guardó su katana- Tuve una buena maestra-habló tendiéndole la mano

a la joven, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Kagome,Sango, es tarde debemos volver a la aldea-un pequeño kitsune saltó hacia

el hombro de la sacerdotisa.

-Id vosotros yo ahora os alcanzó-

Una vez que Sango y shippo se fueron Kagome se dio la vuelta hacia el bosque y

caminó tranquilamente

-¿Que hacías espiándonos?-se detuvo enfrente de un árbol, y lo miró fijamente.

-Solo te espiaba a ti- dijó una suave y seductora voz, y un youkai bajó de las

altas ramas del árbol, cayendo enfrente de la joven con una sonrisa coqueta y sus

brillantes ojos dorados.

-eh?-Kagome lo miró estrañada con la duda reflejada en sus hermosos ojos chocolates

"¿Sesshomaru me sonrie? Debo de estar delirando"

-Te propongo algo- sesshomaru sabia que si queria ganarse su corazón tenia que ir

despacio-quiero acabar cuanto antes con Naraku,¿que te parece si hacemos equipo?-

lo último lo dijo en un tono muy seductor.

"¿sesshomaru esta intentando ligar conmigo?"pensó confundida kagome,

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta-la grave voz del demonio despertó a kagome de su

trance.

-Me parece bien una alianza-contesto al fin la joven, miro amenazante al demonio

, este simplemente alzó una ceja sorprndido-¿Qué tal un combate "amistoso"?-

pronunció con énfasis la última palabra.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente a sus ojos castaños "que extraño, sus ojos tienen un

brillo azulado"

-no sabes lo que dices, no soy un simple humano-

-Oh, tranquilo, no pienso obligarte si tanto miedo tienes-lo miró con burla.

El youkai ante esa provocación cogió a su espada tokijin y la miro diciéndola

simplemente con la mirada que estaba preparado.

Kagome le imito, y ambos se quedaron en silencio las hojas de los arboles bailaban

siguiendo los suaves movimientos del viento, el atardecer daba al paisaje un fuerte

color rojizo, creando un ambiente perfecto.

Sesshomaru avanzó rapidamente hacia la joven, su intención no era matarla sino asustarla para demostrarle quien era el lord de las tierras del oeste,

utilizó su velocidad demoníaca, apareció de repente detrás de Kagome con la intención

de tirarla e inmovilizarla, pero al contrario de lo que esperaría, kagome se dio la vuelta

y levantó su pierna dejando su pie en su armadura y lo empujó con una fuerza, que por

un momento el youkai se preguntó si en verdad era humana.

Cayó en el suelo y kagome se rió

-¿Te has hecho daño?Jajajaja...-

Antes de que Kagome se diera cuenta el youkai se había levantado y la había lanzado

por los aires. La sacerdotisa cayó al suelo de pie y levantó su mirada furiosa hacia el

confundido youkai.

"Sus ojos...son completamentes azules..."pensó el youkai mientras que un gritó de

furia hizo volar a todos los pájaros de los alrededores.

-Lo siento por dejarlo aki, pero eske tenia que hacer cosas asi.

A todos los k len mis fic les prometo k muy pronto lo continuare. Muchas gracias


End file.
